Against All Odds
by unofficialwitch
Summary: It's the 25th year of the Hunger Games. A young orphan in District 3 is chosen to be in the Quarter Quell. Who will win? Rated T for violence and some language.
1. The Reaping

I watch as the Peacekeepers collect the bodies strewn across the streets of District 3. A bombing happened last night, a common event in my district. The Capitol bombs us to keep us on edge, to ensure we will obey their rules. The Peacekeepers clear out quickly, before too much attention is drawn to them.

I creep across the alley to the dumpster behind the main factory, Coriolanus Industries. Employees constantly toss excessive amounts of food into the container, which gives me a meal. Since my parents passed away, I have been living off the contents of the factory's trash, and any scraps I discover. Occasionally, my friend, Tala, will sneak me food left over from her family's dinner. Her parents found out, however, and beat her, saying I was scum.

My stomach rumbles as I sort through the wasted food. I find half an apple, an expensive dinner roll, and one strawberry. This is a feast, compared to what I normally eat. Near the alley I call home is a large water fountain, in the district's plaza. Every morning, I dash across the plaza, fill up my water bottle, and warm the water on the heater in the alley. If I start a fire, I would cause a crowd; this is as close to boiling as I can get. My body is probably immune to most germs by now, anyway.

Today, I won't get any water. The plaza is being used for voting. This year is the Hunger Games 25th anniversary. So, the Capitol celebrates by giving the districts hell. They call this event the "Quarter Quell". The Quarter Quell is a bit different than a regular Hunger Games, which is mandatory to watch; I watch it with other citizens living in poverty in the plaza. The Hunger Games still has 24 tributes, but the tributes aren't selected at random. The tributes are chosen by the most votes. How despicable.

District 3's escort, the eccentric Adara Wix, scurries to the stage, wearing gaudy lime green high heels, a hunter's orange evening gown, and a flashy neon yellow wig. She reminded me of a bowl of citrus fruits.

"Hello, District 3! I am here to hand out the ballots for the Quarter Quell!" she said cheerfully. Peacekeepers passed out the ballots, but I refused.

"You must, it is necessary by Capitol law to fill out a ballot, citizen." I began walking away. _Smack! _I tasted hot blood in my mouth. To save myself from being killed, I began filling out the ballot. If the Peacekeeper believed it was a rebellious act, I probably would be dead. That's how my parents died.

They want two tributes? Fine, they'll get two tributes. I scribbled the names of two rich citizens on the paper, Gem and Sten. Whoever was picked should at least have a fair chance of winning. Tala's family is wealthy as well. I couldn't face the fact that Tala may be reaped. I let go of that thought. Tala is a well-liked, friendly, wealthy girl. She has a slim chance of being reaped.

The next day, all of District 3 gathered in the plaza for the results of the voting. Tala stood by me, and gave me a reassuring smile. "You won't be reaped, don't worry!"

Adara, wearing a magenta wig and electric blue dress, held an envelope in her hand. "The 25th annual Hunger Games tributes are-" she took a dramatic pause. "Xavier Cyma" I know him. He was my neighbor, before my parents died.

Adara beamed. "The female tribute will be- Oh my! The female tribute representing District 3 is Annli Veit." She said my name. I, Annli, am going into the arena.


	2. Farewell

I am in utter shock as the Peacekeepers escort me into the Justice Building. Out of all the citizens of District 3, I was chosen. Me. How is this possible? It's no surprise that Xavier was chosen, he lives in the Outage Zone, the poorest neighborhood in the District. Most of the people in the neighborhood work as technical support, the lowest paying job, in one of the factories. I lived there, until my parents' passed away three years ago. I was told to stay with family, or survive on my own until age eighteen, the age when I can work. So I moved to this alley, since I was only fourteen at the time.

"Three minutes," the Peacekeeper said. He shut the door, allowing me to speak with Tala one last time.

Tala rushes up to me, and squeezes me tightly. "Annli, I-I know only one tribute wins, but I know it will be you. I just know it." Her dark brown eyes are filled with tears. "You have a chance; you spent three years on the streets! Nobody else has experienced that!"

I shake my head. "Districts 1, 2 and 4 are guaranteed to be the victor every year. They have sponsors, I don't."

"Then try to get sponsors! It's not that hard, the Capitol will love you!" she reassured me.

I sighed. "Alright, I'll try, Tala."

"It's not all bad, you'll get amazing food!"

For the first time in ages, I laughed. "I guess that's a good thing! Adara will probably kick me off the train for eating all the food!"

The Peacekeeper appeared by the door. "Your time is up."

"Good luck, Annli." Tala said. She left the room, leaving me with more doubts. I need sponsors, but how? I suppose the victor from District 3, Selah, would coach me on getting sponsors, but Selah is infamous for her nasty temper. She rarely shows up for the Reaping or interviews. Interviews are rare, anyway. Most tributes from District 3 die in the Cornucopia bloodbath.

Adara dragged me onto the train. "Hurry, dear! We may be late!" It sickens me how she seems so worried about being late, but not about any tributes dying. To the Capitol, the deaths don't matter. I can't imagine what would happen if the Capitol didn't have their precious Games.

On the train, Selah met with Xavier and me; Adara probably forced her to. She scowled at the two of us. "Well, I don't think District 3 will have a winner this year."

"Why wouldn't we have a victor?" I asked.

Selah scowled at me. "If you must know, you two aren't athletes, have no clue about nature, and District 3 always loses."

Xavier attempted to get answers. "How did you win, then?"

"I killed everyone first. Got it? Your best bet is giving up. Believe me; I've seen it all before. Tributes think they have a shot, and get brutally slaughtered in the bloodbath. Have fun." She slammed the door behind her.

"We're doomed." Xavier declared.

No, I'm not doomed. I could survive, without Selah's help. I just need to learn everything I possibly can.


	3. Revelation

**A/N: I'll try to update daily. The chapters will be longer soon, sorry for the short chapters so far!**

Survival isn't easy. It's even harder when you need to learn on your own, without any help or guidance. Selah made it quite clear that it was a waste of her time to help us. She had said she killed to win. I can't even think of doing that. The Capitol had shown her victory on a mandatory broadcast. She wasn't bluffing.

Adara had watched that broadcast, staring in awe as the District 1 boy was slammed to the ground with a sickening crunch, and Selah jabbing the spear through his abdomen. She did not grieve; she stood triumphantly as the boy was lifted into the hovercraft. This horrible form of entertainment doesn't sicken her; she enjoys it.

Today is training. I need to make the most of it to try to survive. I see Xavier glance around the training room nervously, and join the District 2 tributes, Dahlia and Quinn, at the spear throwing station. With his muscular build, he could be useful to them. Most tributes that team up with District 1 or 2 end up killed, unless they are proven to be of use in the arena.

I head over to the edible plants section. District 3 and District 8 tributes have the disadvantage of knowing nothing about nature. It's best I figure out which plants won't kill me, before the Games begin. The instructor notices that I struggle with the station, and gives me the basic information that's vital in the arena.

Next, I go to the knot tying station. No luck. My skills with snares are non-existent. I attempt to shoot an arrow, with no results. My arm isn't strong enough to pull the string all the way back, and the arrow keeps falling out. Even the instructor doesn't know how to help me. Nothing he does improves my skills at archery.

I return to my living quarters, completely frustrated and worried. There is no possible way for me to survive the arena. I refuse to kill, can't shoot an arrow, and I am too weak to do anything, really. Nobody wants to make an alliance with me if I'm this incompetent at every skill there is. No person in their right mind will sponsor a girl who is as easy of a target as I am. I am not a threat; I'm who the other tributes kill for a warm-up before the real action.

When I enter the dining room, Adara is screaming at Selah, her new baby blue wig ready to fall off. "Teach them how to win the Games! It is your responsibility to keep them alive!"

Selah rolled her eyes. "Fine. Maybe Xavier will stay alive, but I'm sure Annli will die in minutes. She's worthless! Can't hunt, can't kill. I don't see the point."

Adara whirled around, finally noticing I was in the room. Her midnight blue coated lips formed an O. She hurried to her room, hoping I didn't hear a word the two of them uttered.

Selah smirked at me. "Face it, kid. You're going to die. Stay in reality while you're in the arena."

The next day, I went to training as usual. However, I noticed an obstacle course in the center of the room. I dominated at it. The Careers, who had been unimpressed at my skills, were now taking interest as I navigated through the course with no problems whatsoever. Being sneaky was second nature to me, after all those years of attempting not to be seen.

Finally, one day, the Gamemakers came to evaluate our skills. I waited until they called my name and stepped into the large room. The Gamemakers sat at a table, awaiting a display of my skill. I have heard of tributes getting a score of a one. I bet that will be my score as well.

The obstacle course was set up, thankfully. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to do anything. I took a deep breath, and began the course. I was doing well so far. Until- _CLONK! _I hit my head on the metal platform. I mutter a curse under my breath. The Gamemakers lost interest quickly.

I finished the course. My performance wasn't notable. The best score I will get is most likely a five. Whatever chance I had at getting sponsors or allies is gone.


	4. Parade

**A/N: I think the order of the events before the games may be mixed up. Sorry about that! **

I woke up to the sound of Adara's peppy, dramatic voice that makes her sound like a chipmunk. "Annli, dear! You need to wake up for your transformation!" The transformation she's referencing is the tribute parade. To look presentable for the parade, I need to suffer through waxing, shaving, scrubbing, and plucking. The thought made me shiver.

Ignoring Adara's request, I stayed in bed. Maybe she'll think I'm asleep if I don't move too much. Sadly, she didn't fall for it. "I know you're awake, dear."

At breakfast, I met my prep team. First was Nydia, a buxom woman with a scarlet hairpiece. Next was Lyla, a petite woman with aqua skin. Lastly, Soren, a slender man wearing emerald green lipstick. The trio looked like an art exhibit. I will never understand the Capitol's fashion statements. The things the Capitol wear are just bizarre to me. Lyla's blue skin reminded me of asphyxiation, not fashion.

Throughout the meal, Adara gushed about the prep team's outfits; Soren's asparagus colored hair, Nydia's tight jumpsuit patterned with paint splotches, Lyla's wig that made her look like she stuck her finger in an outlet. My escort was more interested in their attire than my survival.

Adara dragged me to the building where I will be remade. I think this process will be worse than the Games. I'd rather not be pulled into a room and be 'transformed' as Adara calls it; especially not by my colorful, quirky prep team.

Lyla forced me to remove my thin robe to begin the 'transformation'. Nydia peered closely at me. I felt completely grossed out. "I think you'll do," she finally said.

Hair was constantly ripped from my skin, combs attempted to glide through my stubborn strawberry blonde hair that Soren claimed looked like a rat's nest; very ironic. Then the prep team sawed down my nails to the appropriate length. The team, after what seemed like ages, deemed me worthy of seeing my personal stylist, Nerissa.

Nerissa is the gothic version of my prep team. Dark hair streaked with platinum highlights, golden cat-eye contacts, a spiky choker, and a midnight black dress that reminded me of a tent. As a finishing touch, Nerissa dyed her skin a gloomy shade of grey.

"Hello, Annli," she said in that ridiculous Capitol accent. "My inspiration for your outfit is the inner workings of an electronic. It's innovative!"

Before I could ask any questions, she pulled out a boxy, forest green dress. The dress was decorated with bright yellow fringe, and had zigzag designs on it. Nerissa intended the dress to look like a computer chip. It was unique, alright, but I just hate the whole idea of the tribute parade. The only benefit out of it is sponsors.

I met up with Xavier prior to the parade. Adara said I had to, so for once, I obeyed. His stylist, Alix, planned his costume to be tight fitting pants and a tool belt. Nothing covered his muscular torso. The Capitol women will love it.

"You look stunning." Xavier said in awe.

"You look like a male prostitute." I snapped. He smiled weakly. I don't want to befriend him; friendships don't last in the arena. I was telling the truth, anyway.

Xavier helped me into the carriage. If Nerissa hadn't insisted on heels, I could have done that myself. I told her nobody would see my shoes. She didn't like my logic.

The carriage started moving. He gripped my hand tightly. I shook off his grip quickly, turning a bright shade of red. I plastered a smile on my face, preparing for the onslaught of cameras.

The District 3 carriage appeared in the city circle. Iridescent Capitol citizens fixed their eyes on it, like it was a drop of water during a drought. I could hear shouts of "District 3!" and "Xavier is so hot!" Typical Capitol behavior.

At least our outfits aren't the worst. The District 1 tributes are covered in transparent, glittery clothing. District 2 had a small amount of clothing that looked like rock. The stylists had one thing in mind; show off as much skin as possible.

My carriage reached the exit. Freedom at last! Adara smiled at me. "Good job, darling! You were spectacular!" I started to question her judgment, but shut my mouth. It was good to have praise for once.

I headed up to the living quarters. On the TV screen was the score for each tribute's training. Xavier received a seven, no surprise there. My jaw dropped as my score was announced.

I got a ten.


	5. The Interviews

Interviews are happening soon. The defining factor of how many sponsors a tribute will get. I asked to be coached separately for my interview. I don't need to spend more time with Xavier. So, Adara is coaching me, and Selah is coaching Xavier. At least Adara has shown some interest in getting me some sponsors. Selah, on the other hand, can't wait until my cannon is fired.

Adara found a way to get me out of bed. I awoke to the ice cold chill of water poured on my face. That woman is really getting on my nerves. She rushed me through breakfast, then met with me for my interview.

"Alright, twirl! Now smile for the camera! Stop!" She raved. "You need to smile nicer, Annli!" This nonsense has been going on for over an hour. Apparently my smile looks forced, my twirls look staged, and my answers are too one-dimensional.

"Adara, I'm going to die anyway. Why do I have to rehearse my appearance?" I asked.

She sighed. "Dear, why listen to Selah? You have potential; I'm just trying to help you win the Games. Xavier only received a seven."

"So, how do I get the Capitol to like me?"

Adara smiled at me. "You already did. Be yourself!" Her loving attitude ended quickly. "Annli, you may want to work on your smile, though. You look like you swallowed some poison."

After that ordeal, I was sent to another. Nerissa made an outfit for my interview. The dress is beautiful, dark blue with cobalt designs that flash, resembling lightning. The shoes, however, are tall heels that I need to squeeze my giant feet into.

"Good luck!" Adara said. She gave me a suffocating hug. I struggled to break free. When I finally did, I felt like I had just wrestled with a boa constrictor. "The crowd will love you!"

Xavier beamed. "Your dress looks nice." He is wearing a suit with a design and color scheme that matches my dress. _Great_, I have a twin. Nerissa explained that I should stand out. Whose side is she on? Nobody remembers someone in the crowd.

The interviewer, a ghastly looking man named Caius, began asking the tributes questions, starting with the District 1 girl, Aura. The girl is covered by a skimpy gown that is almost translucent. The District 1 designers wanted to keep the theme from parade, show off as much skin as they can without the tributes being naked. Everything is backwards here. In District 3, children are punished for wearing clothing as revealing as they do here.

Aura blabbed about how she would obviously be the winner, and that the other tributes wouldn't even need to be introduced. There is a tribute like her every year; a Career who claims they will win, but end up brutally slaughtered.

The most memorable one after that was Sten, the District 2 boy, who probably spent his whole life training. This is one of the reasons why the Careers almost always have a winner. Districts 1, 2, and 4 are the richer districts that allied with the Capitol. We are not supposed to train before the Games, but those districts do anyway. Nobody stops them.

Then it was my turn. Caius announced my interview. "Now, we have the brainy girl from District 3, who made a stunning debut at the parade! Give it up for Annli!" The crowd whooped and hollered. I was more popular than I thought.

I managed to stay on my feet as I navigated to the stage. The heels were a bit shorter this time, thankfully. I sat down, feeling the eyes of thousands watching my interview. I needed to get every detail perfect. My fate depends on it.

"So, Annli, how did you feel when you were reaped for the Games?" Caius asked. I felt like pointing out that obviously I was upset, but decided against it.

"I felt confused; I didn't know how to react. I mean, think about it. You don't expect to get thrown into the arena, do you?" He shook his head. Clearly, he hasn't had that experience. Everyone in the Capitol is clueless about life in the districts.

Caius shot me a confused look. "I see," Did I give him the wrong answer? "Annli, what can you tell us about your training score? A ten? Incredible! Details?" Caius practically begged.

"I can't say. It's confidential." Caius pouted, like a sad puppy dog. He was really irritating me. "What I can tell you is that it will be a big surprise for the other tributes."

"What do you think will be your greatest advantage in the arena?"

"I'm stronger than you think. I lived as an orphan for three years. I know how to survive on my own."

The timer dinged. My time was up. Judging from the faces of the citizens, I just earned some sponsors. Even with my disadvantages, I could win.


	6. Horn of Plenty

**A/N: I was inspired by the Hunger Games Adventures storyline when I tried to think of Nerissa's story. I hope you like it :).**

Today marks the day I may die. The Hunger Games begin early this morning, and I have a feeling in my gut that I won't survive. A one in twenty-four chance to win, odds are that I won't be the victor. I am no longer afraid, I accepted my fate. However, if I do have a chance to be the victor, I won't take it for granted.

I, for once, am willingly taken to the launching area, where I will be transported into the arena. Nerissa greets me with tears welling up in her eyes. That seemed a bit out of character for my wacky stylist. She choked down sobs as she gave me the tribute outfit; khaki shorts, a mahogany colored tank top, and tan boots that look like they could be for hiking.

"Your friend wanted you to have this," she said with much difficulty. "We confiscated it to test it, make sure it couldn't be used as a weapon." Nerissa handed me an antique locket, with the surname Quintillian engraved on the back. This is Tala's locket that was a gift from her grandmother.

I wanted to ask how a locket could be used as a weapon, but I shut my mouth. A tribute once brought a medallion that actually could be thrown as a shuriken. That tribute won very easily. The Games didn't last long. Apparently that wasn't enough excitement, so all personal weapons are seized.

"Make District 3 proud, Annli" She smiled. "I hope you win."

I gasped. "You actually want me to win? Why not Xavier?"

"Xavier may be strong, but he doesn't have the courage and dedication you have. I barely know you, but your interview was inspirational. You are the star of the Games," She put the locket around my neck. "Selah is wrong. You have a chance at winning."

"Thank you, Nerissa. That means a lot."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your parents die?" she asked.

I swallowed hard. "My parents were hunted down by Peacekeepers. My father started a riot, because my," The words felt like they were lodged inside my throat. "My brother was in the Games, Alder. He was one of the four remaining. The District 4 girl, Zia, killed him while he was sleeping. The Peacekeepers murdered my parents, because they rebelled."

Nerissa patted my shoulder. "I know, the Capitol is vile, isn't it? That's why I left my district. I hopped on a train, and here I am. I needed to change my identity, so I made up a name, and gave myself a makeover. I was once Azalea."

Azalea is my aunt's name. My mother always told me she died when she was a teenager. Nerissa- Azalea- has the same smile as my mother. It can't be her, can it?

"What district were you from?"

"District 3, I'm Althea's sister. Your mother was Althea, wasn't she?" I nodded. "I knew it. You have her eyes."

I try to picture Azalea as she once looked, in the picture on our old fireplace. Short auburn hair, dark eyes, ashen skin. None of it fits, until I notice the small birthmark next to her nose; the same one in the picture.

She sniffed. "I just met my niece, and I might never see her again. Good luck, Annli. I'll be cheering for you."

I step into the clear tube, and shoot up the arena. I am blinded for a few moments, but slowly the arena comes into view. It feels like lead is in my stomach.

The arena is a vast, arid desert with one river in sight. The river will most likely be taken over by the Careers. That means my source of water is non-existent, as of now. I hope that stream, pond, anything is in the arena, but out of my range of sight.

The announcer counts down. Sixty seconds to view my surroundings, one minute before my imminent death. Just as I suspected, Aura and Sten's eyes are glued on the river. Unless the two meet their untimely end, it's too risky to go for it.

A pile of weapons and survival equipment awaits me. It is a stupid idea to dash for the supplies. Most do, and don't even last an hour in the Games. About a third or more tributes die from the bloodbath of the Cornucopia. I won't take Selah's awful advice. I will not risk my life by running to the heap of supplies.

"Five..Four..Three.." The announcer said dramatically. "Two..One.." _Run for your life,_ I tell myself. "Let the 25th annual Hunger Games begin!"

I sprint through the desert, attempting get as much distance as I can away from the battle going on in the Cornucopia. My gaze locks on a juniper tree. The branches look sturdy enough to climb on. The undergrowth scratches my legs. I fight the urge to yelp in pain. I stop climbing at a branch that can support my weight, and is somewhat covered by the foliage on the tree. The branch gives me a clear view of what's going on in the Cornucopia.

Bodies lay on the ground, surrounded by blood. I'm used to seeing corpses from the bombings, but this is different. These were just children, who were brutally murdered by other _teenagers. _Tributes will do anything to survive, and bring pride to their district. It angers me that teenagers would want to take a life. This is the vicious reality of the Games.

I watch the events unfold. The Careers head towards the river. Others scramble off into the desert. None of the tributes travel in my direction. The cannon booms several times when the carnage stops. For now, I am safe. Later in the night, the anthem plays, the Horn of Plenty they call it. The Horn of Plenty, in actuality, is fictional to all but the Capitol. The screen in the distance shows all that died today. Nine total. Both from Five, the girl from Six, the petite boy from Seven; Wisteria, the scrawny girl from Nine. Both tributes from Ten. The young girl from Eleven didn't make it. The District 12 tributes didn't have the odds in their favor.

Nine deaths were caused by the Capitol. _I will win this_, I thought. I will win the Games for Alder, for my parents, and for all the deaths done in the name of the Capitol.


	7. Assailant

**A/N: **Just a quick heads-up- this story was rated T for a reason. This chapter in particular is a bit graphic. Read at your own risk!

I drift in and out of nightmares for hours. Visions of the endless ways I could meet my end in this vast desert. When I wake, I hear heavy footfalls nearby my hiding spot. Whoever the person is, they're being chased. So much for winning the Games, I will be no longer concealed from the view of the tributes. By the sound of the tribute's uneven breathing, he won't make it much longer. I feel faint as I make an effort to fill in the blanks of what is happening below the juniper tree.

My stomach rumbles. I haven't had food since yesterday morning, roughly eighteen hours ago. Taking food from the Cornucopia was too chancy. It doesn't matter if I elude the other tributes, eventually I will die without food. _Stupid Annli_, I think to myself. Why hadn't I thought of that before? There isn't much vegetation in this wasteland. The little knowledge I had in edible plants is useless. I can almost hear Selah laughing in District 3, watching as I slowly starve to death.

"Come on, District 7! I'm going to get you! You can't hide forever!" a high-pitched voice sneered. I immediately think of Aura, considering she is a Career tribute. The Careers do most of the killing in the Games. "Aww, is little seven afraid? Don't worry; it will be quick and painless! Maybe if you cooperate, your mommy will recognize your face when you're sent home."

To my left, I hear the rustling of leaves. A lanky girl crawls up the tree to a branch below me. Her emerald eyes glow in the darkness. _Be quiet_, she mouthed. If I cry out, there's one less tribute to worry about. Then again, I could have been her, if I wasn't fast enough. Besides, the assailant wouldn't even consider keeping me alive if she had a chance to kill me. I nod to the girl. I couldn't live with knowing I could have saved her, but I was too selfish to do so.

The girl passes me an axe, which looked like it was handmade from a stone and some branches. Being from District 7, she probably spent her whole life making them. Just like the District 4 tributes made nets and ropes every day. Other districts have an advantage compared to District 3. We can't work until age eighteen, and even then, fixing electronics won't help us here. There are no electronics in the arena.

She points to the ground and makes a swinging motion with her arm. The enigmatic girl wants me to kill the tribute. I gulp, my throat suddenly feeling like my surroundings; arid and dry. I don't really have a choice. Life or death? Kill or be killed?

_You ready?,_ she mouthed to me. I shrug my shoulders in response. Her eyes widen. She reaches for the axe. I pull her away. The girl doesn't look strong enough to drop it, she is mostly bone. In the moonlight, I see her shoulder bones protruding from her body, as though her bones are too big to fit in her skin.

"I see you, District 7! Trying to hide with District 3? Well, I guess I'll have to kill both of you." Just as I suspected, it's Aura. The arena hasn't changed her much, her hair is flawless, and she is obviously well fed. Aura pulls the string of the bow back, closes one eye, and aims the arrow at the girl's head.

With a flick of my wrist, the crafted axe falls with a sickening crunch. I turn away quickly, hearing Aura's chilling screams as the axe enters her skull. I feel the urge to rid my stomach of its contents. The District 7 girl stares in utter disbelief. She didn't realize I would actually throw the axe. I can't believe it, either. What happened to not playing the Games?

The cannon fires, signaling that my bold act was successful. I'm not sure if I should be in high spirits that I survived a night, or disgusted by the fact that I ended Aura's life. It doesn't matter whose life it was, I am still a murderer. A pathetic child who took Aura's life to save my own. Selah must be pleased.

"You're welcome, the Capitol. I am no better than you." I muttered.

"You killed Aura," the girl said. "You killed her."

"Don't remind me," I snapped.

"Well, you did just slaughter someone, but I can't thank you enough. If you hadn't done that-"

"I know, you would've been dead."

"I'm Brynn, by the way," She paused for a moment, recognizing who I was. "Hey, you're Annli, the orphan from District 3."

"Yeah. I don't know who you are, though."

"I trusted you, because I understand what you're going through. My dad died in a freak accident, when he was collecting lumber." I wince. I suppose I'm not alone in this arena, I'm not the only one who knows what it's like to lose a parent.

Brynn leaps to the ground and searches through Aura's pack. She isn't terrified of the pool of blood like I am, or the residue from the attack left over on the axe blade. "Anything useful in there?" I say as loudly as I dare.

"Yep, and loads of it. Dried fruit, a full canteen, medicine, nuts, berries, and a knife," Brynn inventoried. "The bow has no use to me, though. I can't shoot at all," She crushed the bow with a large rock. For a girl her size, she's quite strong. "We have enough supplies for a while."

_We?_ I don't remember setting up an alliance with this scrawny girl. I don't want to become allies with someone, only to watch them die anyway. "Since when are we allies?"

"Since now. You won't have to worry about me anymore; Aura caught me by surprise, that's all. With an ally as smart as you, we'll be fine."

I sighed. "Alright, allies." Brynn smiles at me. "Just be careful, okay? I don't want anyone to die for me."

"Who said I was going to die for _you_? I'll die for the lives lost in this despicable game, except ones that deserved it," She glanced at the scene of Aura's death. "The Capitol can burn in hell. What has the Capitol done for me?" Obviously, the Capitol cut out what she was saying right now. Anything rebellious is hidden away from all the citizens of Panem.

"Nothing," I replied. "The Capitol killed my parents, and my younger brother. My brother, who was only thirteen. He tried to outlive the others, and got knifed in his sleep."

"I will not play the Games. You hear me, Mr. President? Cutting to other tributes, are you? I will not play the 25th Hunger Games."

"Either will I, Brynn."

"I was right about you. Maybe one of us can win this."


	8. Burn it down

In the sky tonight, I only see one face, Aura. Only one tribute died today. The Capitol must be bored by now. Yet my sudden 180 may keep them entertained for a while. I wonder how Tala reacted to my stunt. It wasn't something her Annli would do. That Annli is gone. I left her behind in District 3. I didn't kill Aura, the monster that replaced me did. I don't know how long it will take before the Tala's Annli returns. The answer might be eternity.

Brynn is lying in the tree, peacefully sleeping. I offered to be the lookout tonight. She seems too frail to defend herself if there was an attacker. I haven't underestimated her, however. I have seen tributes in the past pretend to be weak, but they are actually very strong. I should have thought of that as a strategy. In all actuality, though, I am weak. There's no fooling anyone.

Even with Brynn next to me, I feel more alone than ever. I can't confide in Brynn, not like I used to with Tala. I don't trust Brynn. All I know about her is that she lived in District 7. She said she isn't going to play these Games. Is she telling the truth? I lied to myself, so it's possible she is lying to me.

Brynn stirred awake. "You didn't pass out yet?" I shake my head. "Well, I guess I picked my ally wisely. You can sleep now, if you want."

"I can't sleep, I tried," I let out a sigh. "Aura is stuck in my mind. I can't stop thinking about how I killed her. I'm no better than the Capitol."

"She was going to kill you. You got your revenge." I shiver. How can this girl be so callous and cruel?

"Wouldn't you feel guilty about it?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. You didn't kill her. The Capitol did. If the Games didn't exist, she would still be alive."

I gasped. "What about your family? Your friends? My best friend won't even recognize me anymore. I'm a heartless murderer."

"I have no family. The Capitol took them away from me. My dad didn't die collecting lumber. I don't know where they are, probably dead by now. I had friends, too, but they were reaped. I watched them die on television. There was nothing I could do. So, if you feel guilty, you wouldn't stand the pain I feel right now."

"Why did the Capitol take away your parents?" I can relate to her in more ways than I once thought.

"I don't want to talk about it," Tears begin to fall down her face. "If I do win the Games, there is nothing for me to go home to. I have nothing left. Every day I am alone in this world, because of the Capitol."

"I know how you feel," I said, attempting to make her happier. "Brynn, you always have something to live for."

"Annli, promise me something," she said, completely ignoring what I said. "If you win, take down the Capitol. Burn it to the ground. Do you promise me this? Burn it down, for your parents, your brother, and for yourself."

I raised an eyebrow. "How did you know my parents were killed by the Capitol? I never told that freaky interviewer. What's his name? Caius?"

"It was in some Hunger Games special on TV," she said simply. "Didn't your escort force you to watch those? Mine did." She clears her throat, and begins to speak in a Capitol accent. "Happy Hunger Games!" Despite the awful impersonation, I laugh anyway. I haven't laughed in so long, the sound seems foreign.

I start to realize that it is very slow paced in the arena. Sure, I may have kept the crowd busy for a bit, but I'm not anymore. The crowd is eagerly awaiting more bloodshed. How will the Gamemakers solve their dilemma? The tributes are scattered around the arena, so not much gore has happened so far; only one death since the Cornucopia bloodbath. The Gamemakers are plotting to find a way to bring us all together somehow.

Brynn reached the same conclusion. "We won't be safe for long." She hands me a handful of dried fruit. "Keep your strength up. You will need it later." It almost seems laughable that Brynn, a scrawny girl, is telling me to stay strong. She should be more worried about herself.

My eyes scan my surroundings. The visibility has decreased rapidly. _No problem_, I assured myself. _We have plenty of food for a while._ No use. Nothing will calm me down. I catch a glint of red in the distance. My stomach drops.

_Make this quick, _I plead. To who, I'm not sure.

_Hissssss! _Scaly creatures slither through the sandy terrain. The noise gets louder as the serpents find their way to the juniper. Brynn isn't watching. She doesn't know. I struggle to speak. My words come out as a single croak.

Finally, I locate my voice. Too late. One snake is already gliding its way up the tree. It's no ordinary snake; double the average size, and the eyes are ruby red. These are mutations. "Mutts," I yelled. Alerting her won't help. We're dead either way.


	9. The Real Danger

**A/N: **I've been busy for _days _with project after project. Sorry about the delay! By the way, thanks for all the feedback- reviews, adds to favorite stories and adding to author alerts. Enjoy!

I am facing imminent death. The snake mutts are inches away from my legs. If I jump from this height, I won't survive. I have reached a stalemate. Either way, I will die. Unless, by a miraculous twist of fate, the snakes aren't poisonous. I don't think that's possible, sadly. Selah must be happy. I managed to get myself killed after all.

I feel the tough fangs sink into my leg. Brynn screams behind me. She hasn't gotten any bites, but, she's in shock. I don't mind snakes. This, however, is terrifying. My leg burns, as though fire was flowing through my veins. The area around the bite begins to swell rapidly. Brynn grabs her axe and swings at the advancing mutts. I can tell from the sickening gush noise that she hit her target. The girl is stronger than I thought.

I attempt to get up. She can't handle this on her own. "No," she stops me. "Activity increases the blood flow. That will cause the venom to spread faster," I don't have the strength to interject. These aren't regular snakes. The venom probably spreads at a quicker rate, no matter what I do. "You shouldn't worry. I've seen tributes treat bites on television," Right. That's reassuring.

Brynn handled the snakes very well. She didn't get a single bite. Brynn looked at me strangely. "I need to take off your shorts," she explained. "Otherwise, it might swell some more."

She pulled off my shorts, and paled at the sight. In a nearby bush, she retched at the sight of my bite. The blood streaming from the wound was too much for her. Yet she can handle seeing a girl die. I don't get her logic.

Brynn grabs the canteen, and drips water onto my wound. I yelp in pain. The water on the wound is more pain than being bitten! She must be cleaning it, but I can't be entirely sure. I've never been outside the cities of District 3 before. I haven't watched the Games in recent years, either. So I must have missed the bite in the Games. I'm surprised that I survived this long. Maybe the Gamemakers will just keep me around to entertain the crowd. I can hope, can't I?

She searched through Aura's pack for supplies. No luck for her. Why couldn't Aura have a venom treatment? Her sponsors are rich! How else would she have so much equipment? I, on the other hand, don't have any sponsors. The Capitol is probably betting how many minutes I'll survive the bite.

The mysterious District 7 girl began ripping strips off her shirt, leaving her with a jagged piece of fabric stopping at her belly button. She's worried about me, yet she is not much more than bones. The thought is almost laughable. She wrapped the strips around my wound, a crude substitute for bandages.

A stick was grabbed from the ground and placed next to my bandaged area, then wrapped with another layer of them. I finally see what she's doing. Brynn is making a tourniquet. The instructor was talking about how to make one, but I have never seen this method. She obviously has more experience with injuries.

"Here," she handed me the canteen. "Drink this, you'll need it," The water made me feel much better. The wound was still agonizingly painful, but I tried to ignore it. If I can survive three years on my own, with no experience whatsoever, then I can endure one pesky snake bite.

"How do you know so much about snake bites?" I croaked.

"I've gotten a few over the years. You weren't the only tribute to live on your own," she hinted. She doesn't tell me more, though. I don't want to pry, considering she just saved my life.

Paranoia sets in. What if she is trying to gain my trust, only to betray me later? I can't end up like my brother. I need to leave, before she gets rid of me. I was so _stupid! _How could I have trusted her so easily?

I struggle to stand up. Brynn prevents me from moving. "No, even with your bandages, you could die, unless you keep your leg still."

All I can do is pretend that everything is normal. I hope I'm wrong. If I'm right, my ally is going to kill me tonight.


	10. The Fall of a Tribute

I woke up to find Brynn nowhere in sight. I sighed in relief. I endured the night. Maybe I was wrong. It could be a mistake believing that Brynn is my enemy. Where is she? On the other hand, someone may have gotten her before she killed me. I shivered at the thought.

"Brynn?" I call out. No response. I repeat her name. I only find silence. Beginning to worry, I climb down the tree after grabbing my knife from the bag. My left leg feels wobbly and useless due to the snake attack. I scan my surroundings. There isn't anyone nearby. Brynn is gone.

I haven't heard a cannon. This thought gives me the slightest feeling of hope that keeps me going. _She could still be alive._ Besides, Brynn has been living in the wild for a while. She obviously knows how to survive. It is more likely for me to die than her.

Then again, the Capitol citizens are awaiting more bloodshed. Last night, two died; the girl from District 4, and the boy from 11. Those two districts must have a disadvantage. District 11 naturally has a disadvantage because it's one of the poorest districts. Agriculture doesn't help anyone in the Hunger Games, either, except their experience with plants. District 4 is mostly coastline. Nothing close to a desert is nearby. There is only one water source in this entire arena. I can see how they had much difficulty.

So Xavier is still alive. I wonder what happened to him. He is probably in the same situation as me, hiding in a tree, trying to outlast the other tributes. I can't imagine Xavier ever killing someone. I have known him since my childhood. He was always the shy, quiet boy who stayed out of everyone's way. He was never bold or daring, he was just in the background, silently observing.

Something catches my eye, vibrant, fire red hair. The same color of Brynn's hair. I hobble over to the red-haired girl, who is spread-eagle on the ground. I scream her name, but she doesn't react. She remains motionless on the ground. On closer examination, a gaping wound is in her wrist, and a snake's fang is nearby. The mutts weren't gone.

Tears cloud my vision. "I'm sorry, Brynn." I choke out. If I had been awake sooner, would her fate be the same? Next to her is the water canteen, filled to the brim with fresh water, and a scarlet colored fruit that somewhat resembles an apple. She was never going to murder me. She was just an innocent girl forced to play in these awful Games.

The cannon fires in the distance. A high-tech hovercraft flies through the air and collects her rigid body from the blood-covered sand dunes. I sit on the ground and cry. For once in my life, I let myself cry. It doesn't matter who sees me. I have no sponsors anyway.

A silver parachute falls to the surface. I scoop it up, and empty its contents. Inside is venom medicine. It comes from the Capitol; it is way too expensive to be available in the districts. In this stage of the Games, the price is even higher.

I jab the hypodermic needle into my leg. The feeling of the venom leaving my bloodstream is immediate. "Thank you," I said. "Maybe I can be the victor now."

"Who says I won't?" said a voice behind me. I whirl around, facing a muscular boy with bright copper colored eyes, ashen skin, and curly honey blonde hair. Despite being in the arena, he looks fairly healthy. I look like a skeleton, even though I have a substantial amount of food.

"Xavier," I snapped. "How nice. You're still alive."

"Sadly, you are too," he replied coldly.

"What happened to the little boy from the Outage Zone in the district? The boy who never got into trouble? The boy who was constantly avoiding everyone?"

"He's gone," Xavier retorted. "I am the real Xavier. You thought I was actually going to help you? No. I was trying to manipulate you into teaming up with me. It was the Careers' idea." It was all an act. He was never my friend. I was foolish to think otherwise.

"Why?" I asked. "What do you have against me?"

"There can only be one victor," he said simply. "There was a chance it could be you. I tried to stop that from happening."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course," I'm ready. He can kill me if he wants to. "How about we see who is stronger. Me or you," I pull out my knife.

He grips onto his sword. "We'll see, _Annli_," he said, as though my name was acid in his throat.

I watch as a glint of metal sails through the sky into its next target.


	11. An Unlikely Ally

Images whirl by me as my brain struggles to keep up. My instincts tell me to run away, save myself, but I stand still. Xavier is stabbed in the chest, and dragged away by a burly tribute that outweighs me by at least fifty pounds. His sudden appearance doesn't faze me. The muscular tribute gives me hope that I live another day, even though he might decide to get rid of two competitors instead of just one.

"Get out of here!" he screamed. My mind slowly begins to process, alerting me that the voice belongs to the assailant. I remember his name from the interviews; Sten. He was the boy who had trained his whole life to be in the Games. The idea of him letting me go is unheard of. If he so desperately wants to win, why am I able to leave?

Xavier cries out from behind the desert brush. His copper eyes lock on mine. I choke on the bile rising up my throat from the sight of him. Sten didn't leave an inch of Xavier unmarred. He pleads, begging me to save him. I shake my head in response. The boy I knew is gone, replaced by a monster as cold and callous as I am. There is no feeling of regret inside me as Sten makes the final blow. He isn't Xavier.

The cannon blasts. I am relieved. I don't understand why Sten is allowing me to survive, but I don't question it. The threat has passed, as of now. It's strange to think that Xavier was never an ally, and that my cynicism actually helped for once. If I had trusted him, I would have ended up exactly the way Selah wanted me to.

"Still here, District 3?" Sten asked. I nod. "Braver than I thought. Follow me," I shake my head, at loss of words. "I won't hurt you, we're allies."

"Why would I be _your_ ally? You're a Career," I snapped.

"I'm not the typical Career. Just because I'm in District 2 doesn't mean anything. Xavier, for example. Are you like him because you're from the same district?" He interjected before I can reply. "No, you're not. I have trained my whole life to be in the Games, because that's what I have to do. My escort forced me to say that, to get more sponsors."

"You want to be my ally," I stated, hoping to get definite answers. "Even though I killed Aura, and I let Brynn die."

He frowned. "Brynn was a great kid, she had courage and smarts. I know it wasn't your fault. Aura was sent to spy on you," he sighed. "She had other things in mind, however. Aura had always dreamed of being the victor, and was willing to do anything to become that."

"One more question. Why did you kill Xavier?"

Sten shrugged. "He was going to kill you. I wanted to be your ally, so I attacked him. The real reason why he was so twisted is because of Aura. He was in love with her, infatuated, really. She told him about her plan, and he decided to honor Aura's memory by finishing the job," Xavier was in _love_. Love compelled him to attempt to murder me. Aura never felt the same way; she used him in hopes of winning the Quarter Quell. How despicable.

Sten leads me to the Career camp, closer to the juniper tree than I suspected. The Careers, always the favorites, have an enormous pile of supplies next to _two _tents. My family could never even afford one tent in District 3. It must have been no easy feat obtaining the equipment from the Cornucopia bloodbath.

Surrounding the campfire are two boys and one girl. Sten introduces the girl as Mira, from his own district. The scars on her face suggest that she is tougher than she looks. The auburn-haired boy is Jai, who spent his childhood in District 4. Briar is from District 1, and refuses to speak. He hasn't said a word since Aura's death, according to Sten. He was Aura's twin brother.

"The real reason you're here," Sten whispered. "Is to join the rebellion," I gasped. "Brynn was actually part of the rebellion; she fixed the vote to be in the Games. She became your ally when I pointed out that you would be an asset. Brynn was supposed to bring you here eventually, but something happened to her. I can't imagine how she died. Nobody knew about the rebellion."

"Until now," I corrected.

"So, will you join us?" he asked.

"What is the point? We will all die in the end, except for one." I want to destroy the Capitol, but nothing matters now. We can't make a difference stuck inside the arena. That much, I know.

"One will survive. We will stick together until only two remain, whoever they may be. If the victor is a rebel, he or she can start an uprising during the Victory Tour." This plan was obviously well thought out. I admire their effort.

"Okay. I'll join, for my brother." I said.


	12. A Shot in the Dark

My sleep was filled with dreams that leave me paralyzed with fear. In one dream, I am back in the alley that I once called my home. Tala stood across from me, a look of fear plastered on her face. The Head Peacekeeper, Scipio, snatched her away to the plaza. I rush after her, but Scipio stops me. His cruel blue eyes lock on mine. "You can't save her," he said. Then Tala behind him morphed into the blonde haired girl from District 1, Aura. Her dark brown eyes roll back into her head.

Another dream I had was in the Outage Zone, the slums of District 3. I saw my mother, smiling and laughing; a sight I haven't seen since I was fourteen years old. Seeing my mother made me euphoric. She told me if I turned around, everything would be okay. I obeyed. Maroon liquid splattered on the floor of the home. I screamed and shrieked until I was awoken by the sound of Sten's voice.

"Are you okay? It sounded like you were having a nightmare," he asked. I nod. "I guess I didn't wake you."

"What were you doing?"

"Nightmares," he said simply. "I always dream of my family, even more, now that I'm in the arena," he sighed. "I hope my sister is okay. She's eleven -" Sten's eyes were glassy and full of tears. "If I don't make it, she might be chosen for the Games. I-I can't imagine that happening."

I gave him a sympathetic look. "You have nothing to worry about. Unlike me, she won't need tessarae. Her name will only be in the drawing once." Citizens of District 2 never have to fret about food. Districts that were loyal to the Capitol receive the best supplies.

"I know. I'm just afraid of losing her. I would do anything to keep her safe."

"My brother was the same way. I wish I had spent more time with him. I was thirteen when he was reaped for the Hunger Games." I fight the urge to sob uncontrollably. The Capitol doesn't deserve to see my tears. I will not be broken by these Games.

_You are already broken. _A mocking voice says in my head. _The Games stole everything from you._

I picture my parents, still alive; staring at the miniscule screen in our old house, which used to be someone's shed. What would they think of my actions? Would they be happy I survived? Or angry because so many lives were lost on my account? My mother told me that killing is wrong; it's a selfish thing to do. Yet, she killed a Peacekeeper. After the riots my parents started, a Peacekeeper came to my house. I didn't understand what was going on.

My mother stood in front of me, saying everything was going to be okay. I knew better than that. She grabbed the electrical cord, slammed her fist into his jaw, and then wrapped the cord around his neck. She tugged on the cord until his face was a shade of blue. His eyes bulged out and he fell to the ground. My father saw the body, and threw it in the dumpster a few blocks away.

Scipio eventually realized what happened to the missing Peacekeeper, and tortured my parents. To make sure I was never going to rebel, he made them suffer in front of me. I was tied to a chair. I watched Scipio point the semi-automatic weapon at my mother's forehead. He did the same to my father. I heard their screams, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I realize that Sten is next to me, his tears now falling freely. I can't figure out what to do. Do I lie and say I feel his pain? I don't. He has lived in luxury all his life while I have been attempting to survive off of garbage from the factories in the harsh, cold winter. I understand how he must feel about losing his family, but I don't pity him.

"Annli, I'm sorry about Xavier. He was your neighbor, right?" he said. He shouldn't be sorry about him. I no longer feel pain for the boy from District 3.

"Don't be. I was wrong about him. He was only trying to kill me, all this time," I shook my head. "I can't believe I never knew."

He shrugged. "People change. The Games bring out the worst in people," That's an understatement. "Was Xavier your boyfriend?"

I raised an eyebrow. "No!" I blurted out. "We were never close. When my parents died, we stopped speaking to each other. When we met again, after the Reaping, he seemed kind of smarmy. I didn't want to even be in the same room as him."

Sten's expression seemed to soften. "I thought so. I wasn't sure, though. Xavier talked about you a lot. He was mostly friendly, until he started falling for Aura." Xavier? Talking about me? I'm surprised. I was so cold to him that I'm shocked he said _nice _things about me.

"Selah probably taught him a thing or two about manipulation. Maybe he was just trying to get me into the alliance to kill me faster." Or was he? There are many things I never knew about him.

"He could have been," he said. "If I hadn't followed Xavier, you would maybe be dead."

"Followed him?" I asked. "Why?"

"I was suspicious about him. Something inside of him _snapped _when Aura died. It made him so angry when he found out you killed her. One night, he said he would watch camp. He was acting strange, and I saw him disappear into the desert. Then I found you."

A thought that has been on my mind for hours spills out from my mouth. "Why did you save me? Besides the fact that I have an attitude you want in your group," I said vaguely. Nobody can know about the rebellion. I'm sure the Capitol is filming this conversation right now. "I'm weak, I know nothing about deserts-"

He cut me off. "Honestly, I just thought there was something special about you. You're not like the other tributes, Annli. You are brave, humble, and clever. How else did you win over the Capitol? You have a likeable attitude, believe it or not." He inches towards me.

"I didn't know so many people like my sharp tongue," I muttered. "I thought my interview would surely leave me without help."

"Well, I think you will be alright," he smiled. "I want you to win."

My eyes widen. "Why? You have a family, friends, everything. I have nothing to go home to!"

"Because," he said with great difficulty. "I love you." His revelation left me speechless and awestruck.

I leaned in and kissed him full on the lips, sending a wave of heat throughout my body. My mind is foggy, and my heart is pounding in my chest. Every thought I had about my family, Aura, Xavier, Brynn, and survival fade away. When we pulled away, our breathing was ragged and uneven.

Sten says nothing for awhile, then finally broke the silence. "Annli, you should sleep some more. Who knows what tomorrow will bring?" He exits my tent, leaving me alone.

Sleep comes at last. My dreams are no longer nightmares. I dream of the boy who I love. The boy I barely know. Sten.


	13. Martyr

**A/N: **Sorry about the late update, it's finals this week!

The next morning brought overwhelming heat. When I walked out of the tent, I was out of breath. It's no ordinary heat wave, either. The Capitol orchestrates everything in the Games. When the Games are more interesting to the audience, the drought will end. I'm hoping the crowd won't be too hard to please.

Jai is having a breakdown. We don't know how long the river will last in this heat. If the river is gone, so is our water and primary food source. He never had a shortage of water in his district, unlike in mine. Jai has few skills not relating to water. District 4 is rich. He has never had this issue before. Mira tries to calm him down, but it isn't working.

"I watched Adrie die," Jai said. "because we didn't have any water." According to Sten, Jai joined shortly after Adrie's death. She was a childhood friend, and she didn't want to be part of the rebellion. They must have been very close, I hear Jai crying inside his tent almost every night.

We move the food into the shade, and use everything possible to store water. Jai and Mira even started weaving bowls to collect more water from the river. It may be nerves, but I feel as though the temperature is rising every few minutes. I am probably right. If one of us survives, Panem might crumble apart.

My mother used to tell me stories before I went to sleep. Her stories were about North America before Panem took over. There was famine, disease, violence, yet there was also peace and happiness. To me, it sounds like another world. One day I asked her why she loved that time so much. She said, "Freedom". The one idea Panem hates the most is the idea of controlling ourselves. The one possession she dreaded to give up was freedom.

"We're going to run out of water sooner or later," said Mira. "Anybody have ideas?"

I suddenly remember my first hiding spot. The leafy cover wasn't the only reason why I chose it. "Juniper berries," I said. "We can mash them up for juice."

"Or we can irrigate?" Jai suggested. I shook my head. Growing up in the city has its disadvantages. I have no idea what he is talking about.

Briar sighed. "Why even bother? We're going to die anyway." Those are the only words he has spoken in front of me since his interview. I don't blame him, I killed his twin.

"Briar. I don't care how upset you are about Aura's death. _Some_ of us are trying to survive. We have a common goal, defeating the Capitol." I snapped. "We need to get rid of Panem, and you're not helping. One of us has to win!"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Alright. I'll keep collecting water, if that's what you want."

I grabbed a woven bowl and scooped some water into it. Something didn't seem right about it. The river is murky and cloudy. Before I can shout, Briar takes a big gulp straight out of the river. He doesn't know better.

Briar rushes to the brush and vomits. It's too late. His muscles spasm uncontrollably, and his eyes roll back into his head. Just as I suspected, the river is poisoned. Mira checks for a pulse, then quietly sobs into his chest.

"He's just about dead." she said. I feel a pang of guilt as she announces the news. Why didn't I tell the group my suspicions before he drank it? The Gamemakers kept the river as a test. The several liters of water we gathered are useless.

"Juniper berries it is," said Sten. "Smart plan, Annli."

"Goodbye, Briar." Mira said quietly. I barely knew him, but I still feel sorry for him. He lost his sister, then his own life. If I hadn't of argued with him, he might still be alive. He may be gone, but he lives on in my head. The image of him moments before his untimely death is permanently burned into my mind.

"Did you drink any of the water?" Sten asks in an urgent manner.

"No, I didn't."

He sighed in relief. "Good,"

I have reached a stalemate. If I win, he dies. The Capitol has stolen everything from me. My family, my life, and the boy I love. If I win, I will do anything I can to overthrow Panem. No one else should have to face my struggles. It is the least I can do. I need to keep Brynn's dying wish. _Burn it to the ground. _

Jai emerged from the tent with a small golden band that has an iridescent stone in it. I recognize it as Briar's ring. This was his token. He took it off earlier so he wouldn't drop it in the river. In the brush, where Briar stood no more than a few minutes ago, he places the ring, and surrounds it with sparkling river rocks, a substitute for the beautiful gems of District 1.

A shiver runs down my back. Jai has created a martyr. The Capitol will not be too pleased by his public display of rebellion. He may be the next tribute to die.


	14. Tala's Story

**Tala's POV: **

Earlier today was a bombing. Unknowingly, Annli started a rebellion. That was her goal all along. Something changed inside of her when her brother died in the Games. She helped organize the riot that killed her parents. It could have been my parents who died. My family joined the rebellion when the Capitol took control.

Before the riot, I watched the auburn haired tribute, Jai, creates a memorial for the dead District 1 boy. Such a brave thing to do. The Capitol will not tolerate this display. It is a contributing factor to the uprising in District 3; along with everything Annli has done so far. Most of her conversations have to be removed or muted because she speaks so freely of defying the Capitol.

The words she says that are allowed to be heard sadden me. She tells the District 2 boy about how she has nothing to go home to, how I wouldn't even recognize her anymore. Despite what she believes, I'm proud of her. Not many are as courageous as she is. She acted in self-defense against Aura to save Brynn. It was a stalemate. I may have done the same thing.

Many of the protesters are dead or gravely injured. The Capitol showed no mercy, and opened fire on the crowd. Then the bomber planes came. Half my house was destroyed. Thankfully, I was at a neighbor's house when the bomb exploded. My fate could have been worse. Regardless of the injuries, the march is continuing.

To end the uprising, the Capitol started a mandatory viewing. They forced us to watch the mayor and Head Peacekeeper being tortured and murdered. I do not pity for them, only for their families. I know how losing a parent affects people.

In an interview, the Head Gamemaker said she has a surprise for Annli. Something that will change the Games. I'm apprehensive at the thought. I just want my friend to come home safely. However, the odds are not in our favor.

**Annli's POV: **

Jai finishes the memorial. He said a few words under his breath that I didn't catch. Mira and Sten paid their respects. What should I say? _I didn't know you at all and you were completely silent, but rest in peace? _I say two words at Briar's memorial: I'm sorry. That is a phrase I have said frequently. It depresses me that I find myself saying that so often.

We eat our miniscule meal in silence. Jai grabs a roll from the Capitol. He takes a bite. Moments, later, his mouth forms an O and he falls to the ground. He's dead, like the Capitol wanted him to be. He created a martyr, so the Capitol got revenge. This time, there isn't a memorial. We cannot risk losing another member of the rebellion.

Mira heads into her tent. She is too shocked to speak to us. Sten drags me away for a private conversation. He hasn't spoken to me for hours. Why is he ignoring me? One day he spills his heart to me, then the next, he is completely silent.

"Who do you think is sending you the gifts?" he asked. I shake my head. Does it matter? I'm alive, aren't I? "Think about it. Someone obviously wants you to overthrow the Capitol."

"Tala?" I said. "She isn't part of the rebellion, though." She can't be. Tala had the perfect life in District 3. She didn't want change. Tala has a slim chance of ever being picked for the Games, and so do her siblings.

"She is," he said. "So is her mother."

That can't be true. Her mother has everything she needs. She lives in the Victor's Village with an abundance of money for winning the first Hunger Games. She volunteered to be in the Games, to show the Capitol that the districts do have a chance. She killed willingly, something I will hopefully never do. The Games have already changed me enough.

"Why would Selah be in the rebellion? She enjoys the Games, and she has everything she wanted!"

"No, she doesn't," he negated. "When the Dark Days started, her family and friends were murdered. She only enjoys the Games because she is clinging onto the hope that the victor will become a leader in the overthrow of Panem."

Selah and I are alike in more ways than I thought. We both lost our families, and would do anything to ensure none have to feel the loss we suffered. I may not like her personality, or how she beats Tala for helping me survive, but we share a common goal. In the Games, she is actually helping me.

I _will_ make her proud. I _will_ destroy the Capitol.


	15. The Promise

**A/N: **I'll be in DC for about a week… No updates until I'm back. I should be home around Tuesday (6/19).

The heat in the arena is now unbearable. I barely leave the campsite now. Sten scavenges for food now, and Mira collects mud for sunscreen. The last few days, however, she can't manage moving very far. Most days, she sits in the tent. I'm worried about her, but she insists she's fine. It could be because she hasn't ever been outside the cities of District 2.

There are only six tributes left, including me. The crowd is so anxious to end these Games. Apparently a fight to the death is only interesting for a while. Not much fighting has happened. Tribute deaths are more exciting if they are caused by another tribute. Jai and Briar's untimely ends didn't subdue the crowd for long. So the heat is being raised again.

Our supplies are almost gone. Sponsors stopped sending gifts because the cost is too high right now. Sending an apple is too expensive for most in this stage of the Games. I'm not expecting any more gifts from District 3; where money is very scarce.

It's hard to believe Tala is part of the rebellion. I never suspected it. That was, until I found out the story of Selah's family. I guess that's why she is always so cold. The rise of Panem cost her everyone she loved. In a way, the rise of Panem caused me to lose my family, too.

Mira screams in the tent. I rush over and pull the flap open. She is swatting at the air, staring at something visible only to her. I've seen it plenty of times in the Outage Zone, where medicine is hard to afford. She has a severe fever.

"Don't let them get me!" she shouted in a delirious state. She grabs my leg and won't let go. "Promise me you won't let them get me!"

"Who?" I asked. I decide it is hopeless to get answers from her while she is gravely ill. It is most likely a person in her hallucinations that is hurting her. "I promise you will be safe."

"They chased after me when I got mud! They made me eat something!" she raved. Sten rushed over to check on her. "Now I don't feel so well."

"She's hallucinating," I explained. "She thinks something is after her, and forced her to eat something."

"Mira must have eaten something that made her sick," he said. "How long do you think she has?"

"A day," I said. "or less." The words make me feel faint. Soon there will be only five tributes in the arena. Soon, Mira will be dead.

I left her in the tent. I can't stand to watch people be in pain. I should be used to it, considering I lived in one of the poorest districts. I saw people die almost every day, from bombings, sickness, and starvation.

When Xavier's sister was four, she had a terrible fever. That's how I know Mira has one. My mother brought me over, to give their family sympathy. I couldn't sleep that night, after hearing his sister scream at things haunting her dreams. That was the day that Xavier changed. He used to be a bit outgoing, but after his sister died, he was completely silent. He avoided everyone, and never spoke unless spoken to.

In a way, his struggle reminds me of Briar's. Briar lost his sister, and then became detached from the rest of the world. Both of them gave up when tragedy struck; the main difference between Xavier, Briar and I. I won't ever give up. In this world I live in, giving up is not an option if I want to survive. Life goes on. I just have to deal with it.

At nightfall, the screams and shouts stop. Hoping that her fever passed, I pull open the tent. Mira is lying on the ground, her unseeing eyes fixed on the sky. A look of horror is plastered on her face. 'They' must be the sickness. I let it get her.

The cannon fire confirms my suspicions. Sten doesn't come to check. He is in the other tent, sweating profusely. An orange from the supplies is next to him. I put my hand on his forehead. He is burning up.

_So this is how the Capitol plans to finish the games. Kill us off the old way. _This is obviously a threat towards the rebellion. The Capitol poisoned the crops during the Dark Days to make us loyal.

Nothing will help. He needs medicine, which is costly enough in the early stages of the Games. If I don't get the medicine in time, he too, will die. His fate will be the same as Mira's. I can't lose him, not after all I have been through with him. All I can do is hope.


	16. Last Stand

**A/N: **This is the LAST chapter of Against All Odds. Thank you to all the feedback! I hope you enjoyed it!

In the early hours of the day, I find silence. No longer could I hear Sten's breathing, or his heartbeat. The fever killed him too. _I will not break_, I tell myself. _I haven't lost everything. _I have Tala, who is awaiting my return from the Games. The rebellion needs me, too. I cannot shut down because of heartbreak. The fate of Panem is based on my actions.

Four tributes left; the boys from Six, Nine and Eleven, and me. There is a one in four chance I will win, yet I am still apprehensive. The Games do not end when the tribute becomes a victor. They have just begun. If you don't satisfy the Capitol, there is a tragic event or 'freak accident'. It is dangerous to survive the Games. It is also better to not have to remember the deaths of the tributes while you are safe.

Off to the distance is the sound of heavy footfalls. My next opponent has little experience with sneaking around. Or the tribute has grown careless, considering the odds of his survival have increased. What I see is shocking. A trail of blood is behind a lanky boy dragging himself across the ground. His mouth forms one word before he lays still; _help_. It is too late to help.

"Vesper, you know the plan," said a gruff voice. "We kill her, then one of us dies. Preferably not me."

"I know, Aidan. Whoever outlasts the other wins." Said Vesper. Aidan is the name of the District 9 tribute. I recognize it from the interviews. Vesper never stood out to me. I don't remember his district or his score.

"Come out and fight, you cowards!" I yelled. These Games must come to an end. I must see Tala again. I have weapons. District Nine is not much of a threat. They produce grain, and are one of the poorer districts.

"Shouldn't take long," Aidan muttered.

Aidan throws a sharp spear at me. I shift to my left. The tip grazes my ear, making me scream in pain. He obviously has excellent sponsors to get such a powerful weapon. All I have is a dagger. What have I gotten myself into?

He wrestles me to the ground. I pull out my dagger and jab him in the chest. He loosens his grip far too long. I have an opening to attack. I grab his spear and send a fatal blow by hitting the back of his neck.

One left to go. Vesper. He is stronger than he looks, based on his ally. His strategy was to avoid attention. Why hadn't I thought of that? Clever trick.

"Smile for the camera, District 3." He whispers in my ear. My knees buckle and the world goes black.

***Tala's POV*:**

The hovercraft takes Annli away. I cannot react. I stay completely still, hoping this is just a stunt played by the Capitol. It isn't. Vesper, the boy from District 6 won. He is the first victor from that district. Is he proud of his actions? Is his district?

Annli may have not made the best decisions, but she was the bravest person I knew. She had courage to continue the Games, even when death was all around her. The boy she loved died, yet she still tried to fight for her freedom. She was unbreakable.

My mother asked for Annli to be buried here, behind our house. She began to admire Annli, despite their differences. Where else would she go? The only person she had left was me. The Capitol took everything else from her.

There was never a winner of the Hunger Games. Everyone who dies loses their life. The victors and their families lose who the victor used to be. The Games change everyone, always in a bad way. Nobody is left unaffected by the Hunger Games. Even if your loved ones are not in it, you lose a feeling of hope, because the Capitol still manages to take away innocent children. The Capitol still has control.

The president decided to add Annli's rebellion discussions to the tapes made of the Quarter Quell as a message to all of Panem, that if they rebel, they will die. The Capitol will continue its reign of power, because the victor was not a rebel after all.

I know the whole story. So does my mother. We will fight until the Capitol is done. Someday, a citizen will be inspired by Annli's story. It may not be during my lifetime or my mother's, but I will ensure someone destroys Panem.

Against all odds, the rebellion will win.


End file.
